The Scary InLaws
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Oneshot that follows The Great Family Feud - Mia, Kevin, Mike, and Emily finally met their in-laws. Sometimes, Xandred doesn't seem so bad.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers: (Super) Samurai. This is purely fan-made.

* * *

Once home from her grandmother's, and after helping Ji clean up the mess Dekker and Dayu left in the Shiba House, as well as getting the protective symbols up and more powerful than ever around the Shiba yard, the Rangers were exhausted and had gone to bed as soon as the work was done.

Kevin and Mia were no exception. Of course, if Kevin expected to get any sleep, he needed to complete his routine before bed. As he finished up in the bathroom, he glanced in the mirror, catching Mia on the bed, buried under the blankets, trying to hide from the light. She wanted to sleep.

"You weren't kidding about your grandmother, huh?" he asked, partly because he wanted to talk, but also because he knew it would annoy her. She wouldn't be falling asleep until he was in bed anyways, but she preferred the silence when she was in bed.

"We can talk tomorrow…"

"Your grandmother loves you a lot. I hope she likes me because she thinks I'm a good guy, but the only reason I got her approval was because she thinks you're happy."

"I am happy, Kevin. Not in this particular moment, but most of the time. When you turn off the lights and let me sleep."

Kevin chuckled. He washed out the sink to keep it clean, dried his mouth and hands and turned off the bathroom light. The bedroom light was still turned on because he still needed to get changed into his pyjamas.

"Did you get along with my parents?"

Mia nodded her head, but Kevin could barely tell because of the blankets, so she also answered, "Yeah. I already met your dad, remember? And your mother's pretty easy to talk to. She's sweet."

"So, I guess I'm the only one with the scary in-laws then," Kevin chuckled. He was finally ready for bed and turned off the lights. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Mia. She came out from under the blanket, finding it hard to breathe.

"My family is not scary."

"James would agree with me. They are."

"My family's tough," Mia said, "but once you find your place with them, you'll be one of them and they'll be sweet."

"And how do I find my place?"

Mia looked over her shoulder and chuckled, "Be yourself. Do you really think I would date someone my grandmother disapproved of? She's not exactly thrilled we're engaged while we're Samurai, but she is happy for me. She wouldn't be if she thought you were an asshole."

"That's good, right?"

"Kevin, you'll fit right in. It's your family I'm worried about."

"You get along great with my parents," Kevin frowned. "They love you, Mia, and they aren't easy to please. They want the best for me."

"Yeah, but your family," Mia sat up in bed and looked down at her hands, playing with them nervously, "You're a family. I didn't have that, remember?"

"So?"

"Won't I stick out?"

"Mia, there's no sign on your forehead that says you come from a broken family. You won't stick out. And it's not like they really care where you come from. Our parents are friends anyways."

"It's just different…"

"It's easier," Kevin promised. "I'm scared of your family. I know you like them all. Holidays are going to be a pain because I'll want you to see everyone. Your grandmother, your mother, your father, even Terry. I'm sure you want to spend some time with your brother now that you know you have one."

"And his mother," Mia sighed. "If dad's going to marry her, I guess I should try to get to know her."

"You'll be fine with my family," Kevin sat up and kissed her cheek before taking her back into his arms.

"You'll blend into mine no problem," Mia smiled. "Mom approves of you, and Sobo's starting to like you. Even Terry thinks you're cool. The only one you have left to impress is dad. But given the way he told me he was in a new relationship, and the way I found out he was getting married and that I had a brother, he's not really the man to judge what I do."

"He's still your father. I still want to earn his respect. Just, a heads up please if he's anywhere near Serena and Emily's dad's size."

"No," Mia laughed, "He's only a little taller than I am. Actually, now that I think about it, he and Terry look a lot alike. Minus the whole teenage vibe from Terry."

"Good. So Mike's still got the scariest looking in-law," Kevin smirked. He lay back down in his pillow, "Although, I think I've got the scariest in-law. Your grandmother could kick Jack's ass, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll remember that," he reached his hand out and took Mia's, "I think we'll be fine. Besides, the whole point of this marriage thing is starting our own family, right? They're going to have to learn to like us."

Mia nodded and lay down beside Kevin, with her head on her chest, "I guess that's true. But, uh, we need to host the first holiday dinner."

"We _need _to?"

"My grandmother loves having people over for big dinners," Mia explained, "and in case you forgot, I got my cooking gene from her and my mother, her sous-chef."

Kevin gulped, "We'll host it. Don't worry."

"It's too bad none of the pink Rangers even thought of cooking Xandred a meal," Mia smirked. "He'd be long gone."

"Maybe we'll have him for dinner with your grandmother one day. You know, if we can't beat him."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"Shut up now. I'm really tired."

Kevin chuckled and kissed the side of her head, "Goodnight. I love you too."

-Samurai-

"Pst! Mike. … PST! … PST!"

Emily huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Mike was impossible to wake up. She had already ripped the blankets away from him and opened his eyelids. She pretended to have breakfast in bed ready for him and even whispered a few temptations in his ear. Nothing worked.

She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him, "C'mon, Mike, I'm really scared. Now's not a good time to be unwakeable."

Still, he was sound asleep.

Emily knew she had to do it. She threw her legs over the side of the bed, got up and walked out of the room. She came back a few minutes later with her sister in tow. Serena looked very tired and was practically being dragged into the room, but she knew what to do. When Emily let go of her hand, she walked over to Mike's side of the bed and whispered in his ear.

"Mike, you're already five minutes late for training. If you're not on the mat in the next two, you're sparing with me, and I'm going to imagine you're tired from staying up late doing the unthinkable to my baby sister."

Mike was instantly wide awake. Serena grumbled and walked back off to bed, barely hearing the thank you from Emily.

Mike rubbed his face with his hands and then looked to the clock. It was three in the morning. He wasn't late for training. If he got up now, he would be five hours early!

"What the hell?"

"I needed to talk to you," Emily was back in bed beside him. Mike looked to her and grumbled.

"Now? It's three in the morning?"

Emily nodded her head, "I had a nightmare."

"Serena was just in here," Mike groaned. "Couldn't you have talked to her about it?"

"No, because she's on my team."

"What team? We're not having a surprise training lesson, are we?"

"No," Emily shook her head, "I had a nightmare about your mother."

Mike gave his fiancée a funny look and then started to laugh, "Em, my mother's not scary in the slightest. Whatever she told you, you know she's just messing around, right?"

"No she's not. Maybe it looks that way, but you're her son, just like Terran and Serena! Serena's going to scare all of Terran's girlfriends, especially his fiancée!"

"Yeah, but Em, my mother's just an everyday woman. Serena's a Samurai. She's the definition of scary. Google it!"

"Your Wikipedia entry doesn't count," Emily huffed. She grabbed Mike's arm, "Your mom doesn't like me, does she?"

You heard her, Em. She told me not to let you go. She wouldn't say that if she didn't like you."

"But you don't know the full story. She's just saying that because she wants you to be happy…"

"Emily, did she tell you, you don't deserve me? Did she tell me I could do better? Did she say she hoped for better? She did make any subtle hints at being disappointed?"

"No…"

Mike wrapped his arms around her, "My mother's always been there for me. I'm sure she'll do all she can to try and scare you off once we go home and do this meeting thing properly, but that's got nothing to do with you."

"But… she says you deserve the best and she's right and… I'm…"

"You are the best, Emily."

"I'm me."

"And who did I propose to? Who did I fall in love with?"

"Me?"

"Of course, you," he gave her a kiss, "My mother's going to be a mom. She might seem a little… protective of me at first, but I know she likes you. You'll get along fine with her. You'll probably even turn into the daughter she always wanted."

"You think?"

"I know," Mike nodded. He lay down, pulling Emily with him, "You're the best, Emily. You don't have to worry about my family."

"I don't know how you did it," Emily breathed. "In-laws are scary."

"What do you mean, _did_ it? I'm nowhere near graduation."

"Dad's never aimed the shotgun at you, has he? You're in."

"I'll never be in, Emily. You're the best for me, but I'm…"

"I did agree to marry you, right?" Emily smirked and looked up at Mike, "I did fall in love with you, right?"

"Right."

"Did I make a mistake?"

"I hope not."

"The only reason my family hasn't killed you yet is because you're better than the best for me. In fact, I think the reason they still threaten you now is because they know it and they can't believe it."

"I could use that against Serena," Mike smirked. "She's going to hate me."

Emily rolled her eyes and then rolled over in bed, "If you weren't already marrying me, I swear, I would be trying to set you up with my sister. The way you two constantly tease and torment each other…"

"That's one-sided. She hates me!"

"There would be fireworks, that's for sure," Emily giggled, "Think of what all those threats would lead to. Why are you still with me, Mike?"

Mike pulled her in for a deep kiss, determined to show her exactly why he was still with her.


End file.
